The Whispers
by werewolfsgirl
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if a territorial/protective/mated werewolf freaked out when something happened to their mate? Ever wonder what exactly Derek would do if it involved Chloe? Read ot find out my take on the situation. :D


**Author's Note: Soooo…Have you ever wondered what a full-on protective/territorial/mated werewolf would be like? Ever wondered what Derek would be like? I wondered, too, and thought that I'd give you my take on Derek's wolfyness concerning Chloe. :D And what will her reaction be? Hmmmm…**

**This is going to be a one-shot, enough of a story to satiate my curiosity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, sadly, but Kelley does.**

**Hope you all like it.**

The Whispers

**CPOV**

I had been walking across the courtyard, trying to find Tori in the sea of students. I had caught sight of her and was making my way towards her when it happened, when I became a marked woman, when people understood just what would happen if you messed with me and Derek was around to see it. The whispers should have warned me that all hell was going to break loose, but I didn't listen…

I had almost made it to Tori when some guy came up to me and grabbed my wrist, halting me. I turned to see who it was and found, to my dismay, the asshole that I had been trying to stop from sexually harassing me before Derek found out. Today he seemed to have grown a pair and was openly harassing me in front of everyone…including Derek, who was about seventy feet away, running around the track.

Anyways, he pulled me up against him, bruising my wrist and grabbing my ass. I pushed against him, trying to get free. He just gripped me tighter, and the more I struggled, the more I could feel _him_. Ewwww. There was only one guy that I let touch me like this and he wasn't him. Trying to get free, I called out for Tori. She turned and noticed what was going on. She ran over to me, demanding that he let me go. He just sneered at her and pinched my ass, bruising me. Seeing my rising panic, she looked around for help. No one was within range to see us, let alone help.

I had no choice. I screamed for Derek. Within a minute, I could hear him behind me. He moved to the side of us, letting me know that he was there. He growled. I stopped moving. I had never heard that much rage come from Derek before. Once the asshole heard Derek's growl, he stopped trying to get a better hold on me and turned to stare at Derek.

Derek stood there in athletic shorts, baggy t-shirt, sweat dripping off him, plastering his shirt to his torso and molding every muscle. His fists were clenched and his face was a wolfish expression of raw fury. If I didn't love him, I would have been afraid of him.

He moved behind me , silently letting everyone know why exactly he was interfering.

"Let. Her. Go." He growled out. "Now."

"What if I don't want to?" False bravado was not the way t go right now, idiot.

Derek reached forward, around me, and grabbed him by the throat, tightly. He grabbed the hand that was grabbing my ass and squeezed his wrist. The guy let me go, silently howling in pain and Derek squeezed both hands, breaking his wrist and bruising his throat.

As soon as I was out of the middle, Derek flung him down on the ground. Wheezing in terror, the guy looked up at Derek, realizing that his life was in Derek's hands.

Derek pounced on him, growling loudly, menacingly. He straddled his chest, pinning his arms down. Derek punched him in the face, blood gushing from his nose. Once more, he punched him, this time in the mouth, knocking out a few teeth. Derek grabbed his hair and made him look him in the eye.

Petrified, on the verge of unconsciousness, the guy couldn't look away. Derek leaned down, inches from his face.

In the most sinister voice I have ever heard come from Derek, I heard, "If you EVER go near Chloe again, you will be seeing me again. And next time, I won't stop until you're six feet under. Understand?"

"Y-Ye-Y-Yes." Then he passed out. Derek stood up, looking around at all the shocked expressions and growled, making everyone jump. They all quickly went to grab their things and leave.

Derek looked at me. "Are you okay, Chloe?" He looked like he was ashamed of what he did, but worried about me.

I nodded, still kind of shocked at what I just witnessed. I could hear the teachers coming and sirens in the distance. I looked around, noticing for the first time that we surrounded by teachers and staff, all warily starring at Derek, a few of them hovering over that molester.

The police officers arrived, and seeing the scene, arrested Derek. He glanced at me before being taken away.

The officers were trying to tell me that I wouldn't have to deal wit him anymore, that he was going to go away for assault, that my boyfriend would be okay. Boyfriend? _They think that…oh, hell no! And Derek better not go to fucking jail!_

I glared at the officer in front of me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The boy who attacked your boyfriend is going to be sent to jail. You won't have to worry about him anymore." The officer restated, looking at me like this concept should not be hard to grasp.

"Well, you can let him go then."

"What?"

"The boy you arrested is my boyfriend. The guy he beat up was sexually harassing me." I glared up at him. "Let him go right now."

"Miss, I think that you need to come down to the station with us so that we can clarify this matter."

"Fine. Let's go." I glared once more. "And if I find one bruise on Derek, you'll wish you hadn't touched one hair on his head."

As we were leaving, we passed Tori and Simon in the halls. They were wide-eyed as we passed by.

"Guys, meet us at the police station. There's been a mix-up and they arrested Derek."

"What!" Tori shouted.

"What the hell!" Simon ground out.

I nodded confirming that they had heard right.

We arrived at the station and I was led into an interrogation room. I didn't have long to wait. A woman came in and sat down.

"My name is Detective Chambers." She glanced at me and back down at the report. "You're Chloe Saunders?"

I nodded, crossing my arms. "Where's Derek?" I glared, my anger rising at the thought of him in a cage somewhere.

"He's in another room. The detectives are questioning him, also." She looked up, clearing her throat. "Would you please tell me what happened today?"

"I was at lunch, looking for my friend Tori, when I was stopped by that asshole. I had been having problems with him. He wouldn't leave me alone and was sexually harassing me. Anyways, he stopped me and pulled me up against him, grabbing my ass. I struggled trying to get free, and he wouldn't let me go. Tori came over and tried to get him to stop, to let me go. He wouldn't listen. There were no teachers around and no one else was stepping up to help me. So I screamed for Derek. He came running, and seeing his _girlfriend_ being molested by some asshole, he naturally got angry and got him off me. Now let him go."

"Derek is your boyfriend?" Her eyebrows rose, skeptical.

"Yes." I seethed. "We've been together for almost two years now. Let him go."

"Do you have any proof that the injured young man was sexually harassing you?"

I glared at her and held up my arm, showing her the already formed, hand-shaped purple bruise. "How about bruises?"

"I see."

"I have one on my ass too. Wanna see?" I smiled, well, bared my teeth. _ I have been spending way too much time with Derek. Oh, well._

"We'll have to get pictures of those."

"Good. You can ask Tori what happened. She'll tell you the exact same thing. Now, let Derek go."

The detective stood up, obviously finished with me for right now.

A few hours and endless questions later, we were free to go. Apparently, the school video-cameras caught the whole thing and proved our statements were true. They had no choice but to let us go. The parents of the boy had watched the tape and dropped the charges against Derek. Apparently, they didn't know that their boy acted that way. They thought that Derek was only protecting me and that their son got what he deserved.

On the way home, Derek was quiet and wouldn't look at me. Confused, I let it go, thinking that he needed to time accept what happened.

But for the next few days, he avoided me like the plague. Pissed, one night, I cornered him in his bedroom.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you avoiding me?"

He didn't even turn to look at me. "Leave, Chloe. I know that you think I'm a monster."

Shocked, I was left speechless. He turned then and I could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Derek, I don't think you're a monster."

"I saw your face, Chloe. I saw how you couldn't stand the sight of me after you saw what I'd done." He growled, finally facing me fully.

He wasn't going to believe my words without some kind of proof. I did the only thing I could think of. I walked up to him, stood on my tip toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, pouring everything into the kiss. He was shocked for a moment, but then he responded, wrapping his arms around me, lifting me, holding me close, kissing me back, hungrily, passionately.

When we broke apart for air, I knew that I had to tell him what I thought, felt, just to cement the knowledge in him that I didn't think he was a monster.

"Derek, I love you. Nothing you do is going to change that." I gave him a quick kiss. "What you did could not change what I think of you."

Breathing deeply, like he was afraid to believe me, he asked, "What do you think of me Chloe?"

I smiled softly. "That you may be the most stubborn, angry, antisocial werewolf that I have ever met but that you love me. And yes, you may be all of those things, but you are also the most caring, gentle, and passionate werewolf that I have ever met. Yes, you may be a werewolf, but you are my Derek. And I love you."

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. When he opened them, all the pain and sorrow was erased. His eyes shone with love and happiness. Love for me and happiness that he hadn't lost me.

"I love you, Chloe." Derek whispered. Then he kissed me, making up for all the lost time he spent away from me.

**New Student POV**

As I sat down at the table of new friends I had just made, a pretty blond chick walked past me, heading for a seat a few tables down. I nudged the guy next to me.

"What?"

I pointed. "Who is that?"

He found who I was talking about and gulped. He turned to me, almost fearfully. "Dude, don't even think it." His eyes were darting back and forth, searching for something or someone. "That's Chloe. She is most definitely off limits."

Confused, I glanced back over at her. "What? Why?"

"Last year, some guy grabbed her, you know, hurting her, and Derek," He pointed at some scary dude sitting next to her, "Her boyfriend beat the shit out of him. He wound up in the hospital for two weeks. He was so scared that he transferred to another school."

I wasn't sure if I believed this story…

He must have sensed my skepticism. "Dude, I am not joking. Chloe is off limits. She belongs to Derek. It's fine to talk to her, but don't touch her and don't flirt with her." He shook his head for emphasis. "Seriously, it's bad news to try anything with her."

I looked to the others at the table, seeking confirmation. They all nodded, solemnly, whispering what had happened.

I guess the whispers have warned me…

**So? What'd you guys think? Please leave a review. I would love to know what everyone thinks of my version of a full-blown Chloe/Derek incident. Please review.**


End file.
